


We're Better With You

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy! Pete, Ddlb/Cgl, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little! Patrick, M/M, Married Life, Mommy! Gerard, Multi, Patrick is a spoiled baby but he's too adorable, Slight angst but I swear it's only just for like a few paragrahs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Gerard and Pete have been married for years. They felt they were missing something.That is until they found Patrick. He a "Little", so he reverts back and forth between ages. He's the perfect combination of child and boyfriend for the happy couple.And the good times are only just beginning.





	We're Better With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/gifts).



> Hello Fruity pebbles! 
> 
> Yup yup I am making a stream of different one shots lately. I find they help get rid of those quick ideas I get that just don't seem to fit into a long story. Also I'm still learning to write "happy and fluffy" things. You have no idea how hard it is for me to stay upbeat and positive. So as of right now a whole chapter book of that kinda stuff is beyond my understanding at the moment, but one shots are okay. Look baby steps here, give me some credit. 
> 
> Anyhoo I got this weird combination of a ship from reading a friend's story. It's really very good so you guys should check it out. It's called "Roses Are Red" and it's a Valentine's Brentrick story. It has an awesome array of characters too. And it's all happy and fluffy no less. 
> 
> Okay I'll stop rambling now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The sun was midway in the sky. It shown it's rays on the comfortably sleeping couple. One of them smiled and stretched at the natural alarm clock. While the other put a pillow over his head, the natural snooze button. 

 

Pete smiled as he sat up and looked over at his husband who was still asleep. Or pretending to be at least. “Hey babe wake up.” He shook his raven haired lover. 

 

“No Pete it's too early, the sun is like too bright to think right now.” Gerard mumbled as he turned away from him. Pulling the blanket over the pillow that covered his head. Furthermore trying to block out the sun. 

 

“But today is special, you remember don't you Gee?” Pete smirked as he leaned over him. Still shaking him awake. 

 

“No I don't. Now let me sleep.” Gerard grumbled as he shook his hands off of his shoulder.

 

“Gerard Arthur Wentz, today is our anniversary and you better get your ass up right this second!” Pete demanded with his arms crossed.

 

Gerard then popped up. His hair in a mess of black curls all over his face. He sighed. “Peter I didn't forget, I just wanted some damn sleep is that too much to ask? I mean like you said today is  _our_ anniversary!” He frowned at him. 

 

“You wouldn't be tired if you took your ass to sleep every once in a while, you vamp! ” Pete glared daggers into him. 

 

“Oh who can sleep when baby boy wants mommy to sit up watch movies and cuddle him half the damn night! It's your fault he's so spoiled!” Gerard yelled back with equal evil intensity. 

 

“I did no such thing,  _you're_  the one who’s always drowning him in compliments everyday. Like seriously that kinda thing is only good for blowing up the poor boy’s ego.” Pete huffed. He knew all that over loving would leave him with a swollen head sooner or later. 

 

“Me!? You're the one who gives him whatever he wants! It's like all he has to do is flash those pretty blues and you're incapable of saying no to him. Now _that_ is the definition of being spoiled rotten.” Gerard told him as he threw the covers aside and stood up. 

 

“Whatever you give in just as much as me….and where are you going?” Pouted the man with the dark hair and undercut. He knew his husband was right, but he couldn't help it. Those blue eyes were his achilles heel.

 

“To the bathroom to clean up, do you mind?” The raven haired man replied with his hands on his hips. Pete just mouthed an “oh” as he continued to pout. It seems like he picked up a few tricks from their spoiled baby. Gerard dropped his arms in defeat. “I could use some company in the shower…..I mean y’know how I get lonely sometimes.” He quirked an eyebrow at him. 

 

Pete immediately looked up. “You mean it?” He inquired curiously. A small smirk on his lips. 

 

Gerard just motioned him to come near with the curl of his finger. Pete quickly crawled over to him. Pulling his lover flush against him, hips first. 

 

“Ooooh someone's happy this morning.” Gerard bit his lip as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck. 

 

“I'm always happy when I wake up to something sexy in the morning.” Pete answered as he leaned in closer. 

 

“Lucky for you then.” Gerard giggled as he leaned in closer as well. 

 

Their lips lightly brushed over each other until they finally connected. Kisses of this soft and sweet caliber happened ever so often. It was mostly the heated passionate kind. But change was always welcomed. 

 

They were in the sensual dance of the lips for a few minutes before they heard a crash. Something like glass breaking. 

 

“What was that?” Pete pulled back quickly.

 

“Oh no, baby boy could be hurt.” Gerard ran to the little’s room with Pete quickly in tow. They were shocked to find it was empty.  Panic was about to set in, when they heard soft whimpering coming from down the hall. “He's in the front of the apartment.” Gerard told Pete and they made their way to follow the sounds. 

 

It took them into the kitchen. There they saw poor little Patrick sitting on the floor amongst all the glass from the coffee carafe. Sobbing his eyes out. 

 

“Oh Pattycakes what happened?” Pete asked as he scooped the man up and sat him on the counter. Gerard rubbed his back to calm him down. 

 

“T-the coffee...I-I wanted to make some f-for you. Since it was your special day, b-but I slipped a-and dropped it. Glass was everywhere a-and I cut my foot.” Patrick continued to cry loudly. When he lifted his foot, his sock was soaked with blood. 

 

They both gasped at the sight. When they looked between them they knew this was indeed serious.

 

“We need to take him to the emergency room. He's gonna need some stitches.” Pete frowned at them. 

“No no no no! No stitches please.” Patrick begged as he clung to Gerard. “Mommy please….no!”

 

“We can't fix this here honey bee, and it won't hurt I promise you. They have drugs to numb you so you won't feel a thing. Alright?” Gerard reassured him. Patrick didn't say anything. He was still scared to get stitches, but his parents wouldn't lie to him. So he nodded his head in agreement.

 

Seeing how serious it was they just carried Patrick to the car and drove to the hospital right away. Patrick was often the clumsy type when he was in his little space so they had just the doctor on hand to deal with him. Once they went to a random doctor since their usual was taking a day off and it ended badly. Not only was the poor little blond man ridiculed for being in his little space, but Pete and Gerard had nearly beat the crap out of the nurse who insulted him. All the charges were dropped, but that was definitely not a good day. From then on they only went to their usual doctor.

 

Once the nurse at the front desk saw them walking in. Pete carrying a still crying Patrick with a bloody foot. She immediately paged doctor Weekes. “Hey guys, I take it Patrick had a little accident again?” She asked. 

 

“Yes Hayley he cut his foot this morning. Trying to make coffee for us.” Gerard told her while still trying to calm their baby boy down. 

 

“Aww how sweet of you Patrick. I wish I had a little cutie like you to love me at home.” Hayley cooed at him as she playfully poked his nose. “You think those tears would dry up if I give you a lollipop to eat?” She asked already knowing the answer.

 

“I-I'll try….for you Hayley.” Patrick sniffed as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. 

 

“And that's all I ask.” Hayley smiled. “Here you go, something sweet for my sweetie pie.” She handed him a nice size apple flavored lollipop. Patrick quickly snatched it up, licking it happily. 

 

“What do we say Patrick?” Pete asked a little annoyed with his rudeness. Gerard wasn’t happy with his behavior either. 

 

“T-thank you Hayley.” Patrick blushed behind the lollipop.

 

“You're welcome Patrick.” Hayley smiled and rubbed his arm. She knew he was good, but it's hard to always remember to be polite with delicious candy in one’s face. And boy did Patrick love his sweets. 

 

“Well it seems I've got another visit from my favorite little family. What can I do for you all today?” Dallon greeted them with a smile. He knew the couple for years. And he knew about their poly relationship with Patrick. As well as the blond man being a little, and putting them in the parent role for him. Yes most people found it weird, but it made them happier than ever. And Dallon couldn't lie, they all did look cute. Especially when Patrick was in his little space. 

 

“Well baby boy cut his foot pretty bad. He might need a few stitches.” Pete frowned when he showed their doctor friend the man’s bloody foot. And Patrick began to tear up again. 

 

“Aww that doesn't look too good. How's about I get a better look at it in my exam room.” Dallon said before he led them to one of his rooms. They sat Patrick down on the bed. “Wow what a way to start a day. And on your anniversary even. But it's clear you two care for Patrick since all of you are still in your night clothes. Good thing you all don't sleep on the buff.” Dallon laughed as he got all the tools he would need to apply the stitches. 

 

“Yeah thank goodness for that.” Pete giggled nervously with a slight blush, because he did sleep in the nude. Well almost, he only wore his underwear to bed, so he had to throw on some clothes before they came. Hence the slight mismatch clothes he had on. 

 

“Okay Patrick I'm gonna have to give you a shot before we start. It's gonna hurt at first but then you’ll feel numbness. But only in your foot, alright?” Dallon explained to him as he slowly slide off his bloody sock. 

 

The doctor touching his foot made him cry more. But he wanted to be brave for his parents so he nodded that he understood. Dallon then stuck the the needle in his foot to numb to pain so he could apply the stitches. Patrick whimpered the whole time and held on to both Pete and Gerard. 

 

“It's gonna be okay honey we promise.” Gerard peppered his forehead with kisses. 

 

“Yeah who’s our big boy? You are that's who.” Pete held his hand tight to show he was there for him. 

 

Dallon quickly cleaned up the wound and applied seven stitches while they distracted the distraught man. He then carefully put on a hospital sock. “There we are good as new.” He stood up to remove his gloves. “And since the cut was at the bottom of his foot, it'll be best if he didn't apply too much pressure on it until the stitches come out in about a month. Until then I will give him a medical boot to walk around in.” Dallon turned to Patrick. “Now I want you to rest up this whole time and let either Pete or Gerard wash your stitches because they know how. Okay?”

 

“Okay Dallon.” Patrick sniffle as he watched him put on his new boot and strapped it tight. 

 

“Thanks so much Dallon. We wouldn't know what we'd do without you.” Gerard told him. Pete went to go pick their baby boy back up. 

 

“No trouble at all, so are we all still on for tonight?” Dallon asked them as he washed his hands. 

 

“Well maybe we're gonna have to cancel, I mean we couldn't leave Patrick with some babysitter under these conditions.” Pete frowned and snuggled him tight. 

 

“Yeah we're definitely gonna have to reschedule.” Gerard kissed Patrick’s head and comb his fingers through his hair. 

 

“B-but mommy I couldn't let you two do-”

 

“Nonsense sweetie, your health comes first.” Gerard hushed his worries. “Don't you have a special treat for our baby boy?” He eyed Dallon with a playful smile on his face.

 

“I think I can come up with something.” Dallon checked through his lab coat pockets. Until he found another lollipop equal to the size of the one Patrick had before. The little blond began bouncing in Pete’s arms.They all laughed at him before the said their goodbyes. 

 

Patrick happily alternated licking both lollipops in the backseat all the way home. 

 

“Hey buddy you might wanna slow down. We'd hate for you to get a tummy ache on top of stitches today.” Pete eyed him through the mirror. 

 

“Yeah, it's still much too early for all that sugar Pattycakes.” Gerard agreed as he turned to take both suckers from him. 

 

“Okay…..” Patrick pouted before he handed them over. He loved sweet stuff no matter what time it was. And he never got sick before, but they knew best and he should listen. That didn't mean he had to be happy about it. 

 

They hated seeing their baby boy with such a long face.

 

“You can have more later, but that's only if you behave. Deal?” Gerard bargained with him. 

 

“Yay.” Patrick clapped his hands. He knew that when his parents made a “deal” with him, it really meant “yes”.

 

Pete and Gerard sighed as they shared a look. They both were to blame for him being spoiled rotten.

 

                   ~~~~~~

 

Patrick sat on the love seat with his foot propped up. Watching Pete going back and forth making sure things were just right. 

 

“Daddy why are you worrying. Mommy loves you lots.” Patrick smiled as he snuggled his red fox stuffie. “Oh me and Reggie loves you too daddy.” He held up his fox toy for Pete to kiss him. 

 

“Aww and daddy loves you and Reggie too.” Pete gave them both kisses. “But tonight is special, your mommy and I have been together for six years now. And that's a long time with just one or should I say two people now. And I just wanna make sure he's happy with me y’know?” He sighed. He'd always get into these periods of self doubt. Like he wasn't worthy of the happy life he had now. But his medication usually kept him upbeat. It was just on important days like this that he’d worry about things. 

 

“No daddy should be happy. We won't leave you, I promise.” Patrick said as he tried to stand up. 

 

“Whoa there, you don't need to be walking around.” Pete told him as he pushed Patrick back down on the couch. “You're on bed rest remember.”

 

Patrick nodded sadly. “But I wanna help you daddy.” He poked out his bottom lip at him. Still trying to get his way. 

 

“And you can Pattycakes.” The blond haired man perked up. “But from on the couch. I promise, mommy is gonna love our gift for him. Especially when you present it.” Pete calmed him with a kiss on his hand. Patrick wanted to argue but nodded instead.

 

As if on cue, Gerard came walking into the apartment, carrying a large box. “Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I just wanted the wrapping for my present to be perfect.” He said the closer he got into the room. “And how is my precious little honey bee doing?” He leaned in to kiss him. Patrick didn't hesitate to tangle his fingers in his hair and deepen the kiss. While small whimpers left his lips. “Looks like someone’s growing up.” Gerard giggled as he pulled back. 

 

“I-I just really like mommy’s kisses…” Patrick panted with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

 

“Hey what about me?” Pete interjected with a frown and his arms crossed. He felt left out. 

 

“Oh daddy I like your kisses to-” Pete cut Patrick off by pulling his hair to tilt his head back. Kissing his roughly on the mouth. The blond couldn't help the desperate moans that left his throat. 

 

“Pete stop it, I don't want you hurting him by rushing him out of his little space.” Gerard protested as he went to pull him off. If Patrick didn't come out of his little spaces on his own he got bad migraines. He also didn't want Pete showing him up in the kiss department.

 

After a few tugs of his hair from his husband, Pete backed off with a groan. “Aw you're no fun Gee.” He eyed the slightly taller man. 

 

“Oh wait until tonight after honey bee goes to bed.” Gerard whispered before kissing him deeply and caressing his cheek. Pete happily growled in his mouth. Sliding tongue in the other’s mouth. Then it was Gerard’s turn to moan. 

 

“Silly parents, I'm still in the room.” Patrick giggled as he used his fox plushie to cover his blushing face. 

 

They pull back and laugh. “Oh sorry Pattycakes didn't mean to get carried away like that.” Pete smiled and moved away to readjust himself. Since he was now very turned on from the combination of kisses and moans from them both. 

 

“What's wrong with daddy?” Patrick asked Gerard. He was a little worried for teasing him. 

 

“Oh he just got a cramp in his leg, it happens sometimes.” Gerard dismissed as he sat down on the couch across from Patrick. “Hey babe we gonna exchange gifts or are you gonna stand over there all night?” He smirked as he lounged on the couch.

 

Pete frowned. “Well damn it's not my fault you two gave me a-” Gerard quickly coughed and motioned his head towards Patrick looking upset while holding his pouch toy. “Umm cramp…but it's nothing I can't handle.” He corrected as he giggled it off, sitting down on the couch beside his husband. Pete still had to learn to modify certain words to preserve Patrick’s little space. 

 

“Y-you mean it daddy? You look like you were in pain.” Patrick asked with his little lip poked out again. Boy was this guy adorable, in and out of his little space.

 

“Oh trust me, pain isn't what I'm feeling right now.” Pete giggled much to Gerard’s distaste. Those type of crude jokes were for their big Patrick not his little honey bee. “But let's open some anniversary gifts.” He quickly added. 

 

“Open mine first.” Gerard was bouncing for joy as he laid the big box in his lap. 

 

“Well someone’s happy.” Pete smirk as he eyed him curiously. 

 

“I know you're gonna love it and even if you don't you better fake it because it cost me a bundle. Now open it already.” Gerard rushed him. He couldn't wait to see his face when he opened it.

 

Pete then tore into the big box and gasped once he pulled back the paper to see a genuine samurai sword. “Oh. My. God. Where'd you get this!?” He was breathless. He'd always wanted a sword because he saw himself as a modern day Ninja. And even though Gerard would greatly disagree with that theory of his, he still would support his husband's dreams. No matter how outrageous.

 

“I won't say but I can tell you it's a replica of a 1490 Katina with a hand crafted Jade dragon on the handle. I even got your name inscribed on it in Japanese characters. So do you like it?” Gerard explained. Sadly some of it went on deaf ears. Pete was busy posing and pretending to slice and dice his enemies with the sword. Gerard stood up to loudly cleared his throat to get his attention. “I /said/ do you like your gift?” Slight anger in his voice as he awaited his husband’s gratitude.

 

“Oh sorry…” Pete blushed as he put the sword away. “I love my gift. I love that you thought of it.” He said as he walked closer. Gerard stood there with a slight hurt look on his face. “And most of all, I love you.” Pete pulled him in and dipped him deep as he kissed him hard. Gerard couldn't help the slight moan he gave. It was just so alluring to be swept off his feet. Patrick gave them applause. It was like watching an old movie.

 

Pete and Gerard happily bowed to him at such praise. They always had silly moments like these. Most of it was thanks to their baby boy who kept them young at heart. 

 

“Okay okay enough stalling, I want my gift.” Gerard said as he went to sit down on the couch. Pete just smirked at him because he knew how much the raven haired man loved presents. 

 

“I think I may have something here for you.” Pete teased as he pulled out a fancy looking bag. “You can have it if you agree that no matter what you’ll love it.” He told him. 

 

“Of course. Now if you’d-” Gerard agreed as he reached for the bag. 

 

“ _And_ you promise to wear it often?” Pete quickly added as he held the bag out of reach. Playful grin on his face. 

 

“Yeah yeah now gimme my-” Gerard rolled his eyes before trying to grab his present again. 

 

“ _And_ you’ll call me the greatest husband of all time?” Pete interrupted as he once again pulled the bag away from. Patrick watched in amusement. 

 

“Peter!” Gerard growled at him. He hated this little game if his. 

 

“Alright, I was only joking I'm sorry. Here you go baby, Happy Anniversary.” Pete finally gave him the bag. Gerard wasted no time opening the bag. Nearly ripping it in half to see what was inside. “So what you think?” The shorter man asked him. 

 

“You can't be serious?” Gerard frowned as he held up a tee shirt with the words “I'm madly in love with” and a huge picture of Pete on it. “I gave you a very thoughtful gift not to mention expensive and you have the nerve to give me a damn tee shirt with your stupid face on it!?” He was way passed pissed. Was this really happening.

 

“So does that mean you don't like it?” Pete pouted at him. 

 

“You damn right I don't like this! How could you cheapen our anniversary Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III!?” Gerard threw the shirt at him. “Don't you care about me at all?” He was near tears at this point. 

 

“Of course I love you Gerard. And I was hoping you’d wanna wear the shirt after I gave you these.” Pete walked over to Patrick, who gave him a small square box. They both shared the same knowing grin. He then handed it over to his husband. 

 

Gerard sighed as he accepted the gift and opened it. He was expecting another stupid gift just as before. “It's just a picture of a studio cut out of some catalogue. Pete how is this a gift?” He was so done with this man at this point. 

 

“Well…” Pete moved closer, forever smiling. “It just so happens to be  _your_  new studio babe. I'm having yours remodeled.” Gerard’s mouth dropped, he couldn't believe it. “Oh and since you're not gonna be able to work while they're redoing your work space, I figured this will keep you entertained for awhile.” Pete giggled as he whipped out an envelope. The raven haired man was still reeling from the first gift, he surely couldn't handle any more.

 

“A year’s worth of personal massages!? Oh my God, I can't believe it. Peter I love you so much.” Gerard cried as he put Pete in a bear hug while peppering his face with kisses.

 

Pete just laughed and gave a wink to Patrick, who watched happily as his mommy enjoyed his gifts. He always love to see them so happy. It made him feel apart of it. If only by association.

 

Patrick then heard them whispering to each other. It was weird to him because they never whispered on front of him before. Even when his daddy was talking about adult things with him in the room. His mommy would just quickly change the subject. 

 

“Pattycakes, we wanna tell you something.” Pete turned to him looking seriously. Gerard’s face matching his. It worried the little blond man very much. 

 

“W-what's wrong? A-are you mad at me or something?” Patrick held on tight to Reggie as tears began to well up. He was always worried in the back of his mind that one day Pete and Gerard would get tired of him being there and tell him to leave. He was sorta intruding on their marriage. Or at least he thought.

 

“No honey bee, we can never be mad at you.” Gerard was quick to hug him. “Baby boy for the last time we love you and you're not going anywhere okay?” He wiped his tears away. 

 

“Well Gee that's not exactly true because he  _is_ going somewhere.” Pete corrected him. 

 

“W-what...daddy w-where am I going?” Patrick asked nervously. He just knew it was gonna be bad news. 

 

“To Universal Studios this summer!” Pete announced excitedly. Gerard cheered and showed Patrick their tickets. 

 

“Wow thank you!” The little man hugged them both. “B-but this is your guy's anniversary. Why give me a gift?” Patrick frowned a little as he looked down at the three tickets in his hand. 

 

“Because you're in this relationship too now Patrick.” Gerard kissed his temple. 

 

“Yeah and we wanna celebrate all the years we get to spend with you.” Pete added. “You're that special glue that makes this all work.”

 

“I prefer to say icing on our cake.” Gerard giggled. 

 

Pete playfully rolled his eyes. “Okay however you look at it, Patrick we love you.” He sat down and held Patrick’s hand. 

 

“And we never wanna be without you. So Happy Anniversary baby boy.” Gerard took his other hand. 

 

Patrick was at a loss for words as he cried happy tears. They all hugged. Pete and Gerard loves him just as much as they did each other. He truly felt apart of their family. 

 

His family. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Awww wasn't that just the sweetest thing ever? 
> 
> Yeah I'm sorry I had to put in the cursing and slight angst towards the end. Come on it's in my blood and I can't deny who I am on the inside. 
> 
> LMAO. 
> 
> Well to whoever reads this just know I love you lots for giving me a chance. And please it'll help so much if I got a few comments as well. 
> 
> Tah Tah until next time.


End file.
